Ideal Couple
by Roronoa Star96
Summary: They were suppose to be the ideal couple. The couple that lasted forever.Yet Robin felt like there was something missing. But what happens when she finds that something in someone else. Slight Cro/Ro but mainly Zo/Ro. AU and please R&R and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Trust me if I did there would be some major changes.

A/n: I was just randomly bored and this idea was just begging to be written. Plus I have the time.

We were supposed to be the ideal couple. The couple everyone looks up to. The couple that was going to stay together forever.

But I couldn't feel that love I was supposed to feel. That need for him. Yet I stayed with him. I don't know why I do. Maybe it was because I still wanted to believe that there was still a spark. Even the smallest of sparks.

Still there was none. Nothing at all. Not even one percent of a spark. Just emptiness and for some reason I stayed with him.

Don't get me wrong he's a good guy. When he has his moments. He just has some issues that he needs to fix. Maybe a lot. I just confused on so many things.

Everyone one says that there's always a problem in relationships, but I feel like it's more than a problem. I just can't figure out what it is. There's just so many things to figure out on our relationship.

I mean it can't be as bad as I think it is. Right? Maybe I'm just thinking too much about things. Yea that should be it. Maybe there's still that little spark in our relationship. We've been together for three years. There has to be something. Since freshman year. Doesn't that mean anything?

Yet all I can feel is this emptiness inside of me. Some just say that the feeling will past. So when will it pass? I'm not sure I can continue this any longer. Maybe I should give it a little more time. Time is probably what I need. Yeah that should be it.

Hopefully things will change into a better ending. I wonder if I will get that feeling again. That feeling of having my heart stop in my chest. The feeling of wanting to see him all the time. Think of him whenever I get the chance.

I want to love him, I do but I just can't really get that feeling to come out. It's like it's hiding away. Not willing to come out.

Well that was just my luck until I saw the new guy. Roronoa Zoro. There was just something about him that gave me that feeling that I've been looking for. That feeling to want something. That need.

So tell me this, why do I feel this way about him and not my boyfriend Crocodile?

A/N: This was just something I wanted to try out. It's going to be a slight Cro/Ro in this story even though that makes me want to puck in my mouth. But mainly Zo/Ro in some later chapters. I hope you like it and continue to read this and I know that this chapter was short. But I promise to make the next chapter much longer. R&R and see you next time.

Yours truly

Roronoa Star96


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A/n: Sorry I've been so long writing this story but a lot has happened lately and its slow process with this story. I personally have been dealing with a lot of work and what not. But anyway I finally got this chapter out and that's all that matters right so enough delay and enjoy the chapter. = )

XXXXXX

I was just walking round the halls with Paula (a/n: For those who may not know its Miss, New Years Eve/ DoubleFinger).

She was just talking while I listened. Well at least I tried to. I wasn't really interested in the subject. I couldn't even tell you what the subject was.

I just caught little details every now and then. Class was boring as well so I didn't want to go there. It wasn't until we were about to pass the kendo room that something caught my eye.

I only got a glimpse of him but it was enough to make me stop walking and stare through the little opened space from the door. I could see Paula stop as well from the corner of my eye and saw her walking to where I was.

I couldn't help but stare at him for some reason. He was just swinging the bamboo in the air. I could hear Paula give a low whistle.

I couldn't blame her either. He was shirtless and hot at that. I really don't drool over guys but I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open.

I stood there for a couple of more seconds before I shook my head and started to walk away. Paula looked at me and then at the boy before catching up with me.

"Well that was something in there."

"I guess. There's not much for me to say."

She nudged me on the side and giggled.

"Oh, come on Robin. It's fine to talk about others guys."

I shrugged one of my shoulders.

"It really doesn't interest me."

"Yeah because all you're interested in is Crocodile."

I felt something in me sink as she said that. There was no real guarantee on that statement but I couldn't let her know that. I walked a bit faster and made a right turn.

"I'm going to go up to the roof. Do you want to go as well?"

"I guess. It's not like there's much to do in this stupid building."

I gave her a small smile and walked a bit faster to get to the roof faster. I desperately need some fresh air to clear my thoughts.

A/n: Sorry it's been so long with this story there's been s lot of things happening. I have had exams all month long and I can't wait for my spring break next next week. I know it isn't much but I really couldn't think with the problems I'm having with my laptop too. But tell me what you think when you get the chance R&R

Truly

Roronoa Star 96


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been like forever since I last posted on this story and I'm sorry or that but hey I got a brand new chapter for ya! I hope you enjoy this and this chapter might be a bit shorter than the others. So yea ENJOY! :3

xxxxx

It was close to the end of math class and knowing our teacher gave us a few minutes to socialize to each other. I was just sitting in my seat reading my book to just pass the time since no one I really talked to was in the room with me_._ It was like this for a good couple of minutes before heard a snoring sound next to me.

I looked over to see Zoro sleeping; chair leaned against another desk with his arms behind his head for support. I stared at him for a few seconds before a sudden thought came to me.

A small smile replaced the form of my lips as I slowly reached my hand over to the sleeping teen. As my hand got within a few inches of his face, one of his eyes opened and he looked directly at me. I stopped my hand from moving and stared back at him.

"What are you doing?"

I slowly pulled my hand back and shrugged one shoulder with the smile still on my face.

"Nothing really. I just thought of a simple trick to play on you while you slept."

I could see him open his other eye and look at me. For some odd reason I couldn't help but look at them. There was just something in them that held something that I couldn't very well point out.

"Do you really think that was a wise choice?"

"Who knows for sure?"

Just then the bell ranged and everyone began to leave. I turned in my seat to gather my stuff and walked past him. Before leaving the room completely I took a glance back at him to see him looking at me with a annoyed look on his face and then he began to grab his things. I walked out the room chuckling to myself.

Maybe this new kid could turn out to be fun after all.


End file.
